The Punk and The Athlete
by Prince of Manga
Summary: When Yamamoto Takeshi and his father moved to Namimori, they didn't expect much. But when Yamamoto meets Gokudera, a red-hot punk with a bad attitude, he goes insane. AU and Yaoi, but mostly fluff.
1. A New Town

A pencil scribbled on a paper, at almost the exact rhythym of the loud rock music that was playing in the backround. The headbanging, parental warning kind of stuff that's in the back of every "adult" store in Japan. Paramore had just gotten big over there, and all you had to do to here the album was walk down the street. With a soda in one hand, and his math homework in the other, a young, silver-haired boy walked down the hall of his house to the kitchen, intent on silencing the ringing phone.

He knew who it was, most likely, and he didn't want to answer it, except for the fact that this homework had to be perfect by tommorow, if he wanted to keep his 4.0 grade point average. He picked up his neon green phone, and placed it on his shoulder, not bothering to say 'Hello', and continued trying to figure out the last problem on his worksheet. He sighed when he heard a low-pitched, female voice talking straight into his ear.

"Hello? Gokudera?" Obvoiously, she had been on the phone for awhile with no ringing and not getting to voicemail, but Gokudera wouldn't count on his sister to put 2 and 2 together.

"What is it? I have this homework to do and it's due tommorow." With that, Gokudera scrunched his brow together, struck out his tongue, and continued writing on the worksheet that looked completely destroyed because of all his erasing. He usually knew the problems fairly quickly, and it had confused him even more why it had taken him a whole 10 minutes to do this one. It was only Advanced Placement Math, after all. He could handle it.

"Well, me and Dino-san are going to the movies tonight, and I just wanted to tell you that I'd be gone so you wouldn't worry and freak out like last time."

"Bianchi, I'm not gonna freak out! I'm already fourteen!" It's true, he did freak out once, but the "last time" she was referring to was actually when he was five and she left him home alone all day, to go out and "study", only returning with a tatoo, a tongue ring and a hicky perched highly on her neck.

"Well then, you said that last year too!"

"Bianchi, that happened 11 years ago!"

"Oh, well then." After a short pause, Bianchi added, "Then give your big sister a kiss!"

"Bianchi, we're on the phone. You can't kiss through the phone." He heard his sister start pouting, only because she would start to wimper and sniffle like she was going to cry, only she never did. Ever. After thinking about it, Gokudera had a conclusion about what was going on. "Are you drunk?"

" No way, Jose! Why'd you think that?"

"Nevermind. Just don't drive home okay. When you guys are ready to leave, call me again and I'll see if Mrs. Sawada can go and get you."

"But I don't like her." Bianchi was whining. Purely the after effect of too much alchohol.

"Bianchi, just go watch your movie." Gokudera had too much to do at the moment to sit around and play silly games with his sister. She was old enough, and her boyfriend was at least there with her. Not that the lamebrain could do anything anyway. Good thing he had a friend next door.

"Alrighty then, Dera-chan! Love you!" Without thinking, Gokudera hung up after hearing those words, just because he wanted to finish his homework. He knew he'd hear about it when Bianchi got home, but after she slept awhile, she wouldn't even remember where she was in the morning. That he liked.

* * *

"What's goin' on, Dera-chan?"

"Would you not call me that, Bel. I've asked you like a million times to stop and it's getting kind of annoying to be honest." The blonde haired boy sighed, and momentally frowned before smiling a creepy smile and bouncing around Gokudera.

"Did ya here the news?" Gokudera shook his head and sighed. He wanted to be informed, but his best friend was probably talking about something so random that he probably wouldn't care. No, scratch that. He was almost guaranteed not to care.

"No Bel, I didn't here 'the news'." With a giggle, the blonde boy jumped in front of Gokudera, cutting him off and proceeding to look around and make sure no one else was listening. There were some creepy people in the school, and they would give anything to hear a story like he was about to tell.

"Okay, ya know our class?"

Gokudera sighed. "Bel, that made no sense. You just said that I'm in the class."

"That's not what I ment. Were getting a new student today!" Belphegor giggled and did an almost 'happy dance', before turning his attention back to Gokudera. He frowned when he saw the unamused face he was making. "Ain't that exciting?"

To be honest, it wasn't all that exciting. If he was like any of the other new students, he knew the type. The type like Belphegor, who transfered early and got quite situated. Or the other types. The type that left him alone, the type that just seemed like 'friend material', and the type that he would most likely have to beat up within the first week of them being here.

Belphegor frowned when Gokudera didn't answer, and instead of pushing the question again, he just hung his head and walked next to his best friend. He didn't know what was up, and to be honest he wanted to know, but the last time he had pushed a question, he had ended up in a cast for a week.

As they walked to the classroom, Belphegor started rambling on about the most random things, before stopping in his tracks. Gokudera hadn't even noticed he was gone until he took his seat and found the neighboring one empty. His head shot to the door, only to find that Belphegor was hanging with his boyfriend, Ryohei Sasagawa, head of the boxing team. Many people were shocked when they started dating, becase Ryohei was never out, but no one took it up with him, for obvious reason. He was strong, and kind of wierd.

Gokudera sighed and took his seat, looking away when the two started kissing. Math was at the end of the day, and he still only had one problem left to answer. He had figured it out while walking down the hallway, but just had to write it before he forgot. He did that often.

Bel strode in and took a seat next to Gokudera, with his boyfriend sittign behind him. They were all pretty much friends, for the most part, but Ryohei seemed to want Belphegore more, which didn't anger Gokudera in the least.

"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome him with ope minds." Every head in the class shot to the teacher who was standing in the front of the room. When she was done talking, she walked out into the hallway, and came back with the new student. He was quite tall and lanky, with spiky black hair and a sports look to him. He was dressed in a baseball shirt, with the name 'Tsuyoshi Sushi', and the name Yamamoto printed in big letters on the back.

Gokudera quickly dismissed him, and was intent on writing his answer to the problem in front of him. When the misterious new student wrote his name on the board and verbalized it, Gokudera's head shot up again. Yamamoto Takeshi. Like the new sushi place that just opened up?

Yamamoto took the seat behind Gokudera, because every other one had suddenly become full, and didn't say a word. Belphegor slapped Ryohei when he noticed him staring at the beautiful young man. The teacher started the class, and Gokudera never turned around to look at the boy.

* * *

"What was with you in there!" Belphegor hdn't seen Gokudera so unfriendly in awhile, so it bothered him when he wasn't introduced.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole, 'I don't even care who this kid is, just let me leave' routine."

Gokudera dropped his shoulders and sighed. It didn't look like they were gonna be friends from the first sight, and to him, that ment they would never talk to each other. "I don't know, just didn't look like someone I wanted to know."

Belphegor went with a full out, hysterical laugh before looking up at Gokudera, who was struck with a confused look. "YOU of all people should know njot to judge people by their appearance."

Gokudera picked up a book and threw it at his friend, not even caring if it hit him or not. It was true, he was a punk, and sort of a nerd, but he had always known that he had no desire to associate with a sports fan. Although Ryohei was a sports fan, he left Gokudera alone most of the time, and he made his friend happy.

Belphegor's phone started ringing, a cheesy song that only a gay guy would like, and he set down his manga to answer it. "Hello."

'Bel. Come down to the boxing ring right now, if you can.'

He glanced at Gokudera. "Uh, sure, but only if Gokudera can come." Gokudera's head shot up and he knew who had called him. He gave Belphegor and angry look and looked back down at his Playboy magazine. He did not want to spend time at the boxing ring, and that's where he knew he was about to be going. But he couldn't turn down his friend.

' . . . I guess he can come. It's just gonna be alittle tournament for Muay Thai and to be honest, I think he would enjoy it.'

"Sounds like a plan then! We'll be over as soon as we can be."

'Alright. Love you.'

Belphegor giggled before glancing at Gokudera. He was going to hate this. "Love you too." He heard Gokudera grunt and giggled. He loved doing that to him.

"Come on, Dera. Ryohei wants us to go see him fight in a Muay Thai tournament." He tried to pull Gokudera up, only to slip and fall on a bean chair in the process.

"Please?" Gokudera mumbled something softly, and stood up. "If ya wanna go so bad, then let's hurry up and go." Belphegor giggled and stood up quickly, grabbing his coat and bouncing away. Gokudera sighed and threw his magazine on his bed, before turning of the light to his room and following his overly happy friend down the stairs.

* * *

Yamamoto was fixed on reading the new Fanfiction that was up on . He loved all the different types of anime that were up there. He loved reading the yaoi stories more than anything else, and even considered making a PenName, settling on the name, 'KojirouxJirou', after his dog and his bird. He loved baseball, but with being on a new team and going to a new school, he needed to come home after a long, stressful day, and write and review some fanfiction.

Half way through reading the newest chapter of 'Strawberry Bad Boy', a Bleach yaoi by his favorite author, Mistress Penelopye, when his door opened. His dog, Jirou, jumped up onto his lap. His father, Tsuyoshi, walked in after him and sat down on Yamamoto's bed. He sighed before looking up at his son, who was contently playing with his dog.

"So . . . how was school?"

"Oh. Good. It was actually pretty good. Better than what I thought it would be like."

Good. His son was having a good time, despite the move. His last sushi place had gone bankrupt because of the lack of population in the area they settled in, and had decided to move and start again. They had found a house, although small, and it was the kind that had a shop in front of it, so they could work longer hours for more money.

"And the baseball team?"

Yamamoto looked up at his dad and smiled. "They were all nice, and good players. Hot too." Yamamoto saw his dad look away, and wished so back he could take that last part back. His dad had been understanging and accepting, of course, but he knew that any father would frown at the idea of having a gay son. Unless the father was gay himself.

"I see . . . Have you found anyone who's . . . like you?" Yamamoto chuckled and his dad's choice of words, although he looked serious. He didn't like to say that word, gay, but it was his son. He at least wanted to know if his son would be truly happy with his new peers, and this seemed like a good way to ask.

"No. Not yet. I can't just go up to people and say ,'Hey. I'm a new student here and I was just wondering if you would be my boyfriend'. That wouldn't go over very well, now would it?" Tsuyoshi shook his head and stood, picking up his dog and placing him on the floor. He picked Yamamoto up from his chair and said, "I just want you to be happy, no matter the cost.", before he hugged his son and walked out the door. Yamamoto was stunned, and just stood there for awhile, before his phone rang.

"Hello?"

'Yamamoto! Hey!' He recognized the voice on the line, and smiled.

"Hey Tsuna, what's up?" Tsuna was the only person to greet him that day, and actually swapped numbers with him. It was pretty straight forward, but he accepted because he looked like a really nice person. He always like nice friends.

'Hey, my neighbor just left, and when I asked him where he was going, he said that there was a tournament going on down at the public boxing ring. Wanna go?' Yamamoto thought about the offer, and smiled. Since he had started school on a Friday, he had an opening in his schedule.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do. That'd be great."

'Cool! I have your address from earlier, so my mom said she could pick you up. I'll be over in 15 minutes. Is that alright?'

Yamamoto chuckled. "Sure, that's great. See you then."

'Bye!' Yamamoto hung up the phone, before looking down at his dog. He had been staring at him the whole time, just waiting. Yamamoto smiled and bent down, ruffling the hair on the dog's back, and walked to his closet to change his clothes. He couldn't go out for the first time in Namimori and not where something appropriate. He had a reputation to keep, or build as it was here. He settled on a blue plaid shirt and jeans, before slipping on a black arm band, and heading down the stairs to the shop to tell his father he was leaving.

* * *

A/N Okay guys! I'm back. And I promise that this idea will not be left alone. I will try to get it updated as quickly as I can, but I may have to have like 3 day breaks in between? Hmm? Idk. But anyway, GO YAMAMOTO X GOKUDERA! No one ever writes this, and to be honest, this is my favorite anime, so I felt bad. Lol. And sorry for the cliffhanger. A lot is gonn happen with that, I promise, and I kinda didn't want that scene in here because it'd be too long for my taste. :/ And I needed a basis to start the next chapter. Also, I'm not gonna say who's the Seme and who's the Uke, but it will be revealed with due time.

On the other hand, I did make a referance to 'Strawberry Bad Boy' by Mistress Penelopye, and that was totally cleared up before I did that. I messaged her, and she told me I could. SO I DIDN'T STEAL! :P And I just wanna say that if you read this, go check her out. Because she's awesome. And because I hope to become friends with her! *kisses*

Okay, so I think I'm done now. Please review and stuff. I'd appreciate it. I'll try to respond to them. OH! And if you like this, keep checkin' in, because I may do something like a Q&A show (lol Penny :P) I hope that's okay. :(

Okey dokey. So bye now! And please, remember to review and favorite and subscribe and all that dangnabbit stuff. :D

~Prince


	2. Bathroom Romantica

During the car ride to the tournament, Belphegor was seemingly intent on blowing Gokudera's ears off, which landed him many threats to be thrown out the window. Belphegor seemingly backed off, only to start rambling again about how he wasn't rambling. This, however, was interupted by a phone call from Ryohei.

'Almost here, Bely?'

Belphegor giggled at his nickname. "Almost. We're on the street right now."

'Alright. But don't keep me waiting too long. I wanna see my sexy little boy.' Belphegor giggled and hung up the phone, not even caring that he may have offended Ryohei. He was just hoping that they could get there quicker, almost taking the wheel out of Gokudera's hands out of excitement, but he didn't actually want to be thrown out of the window. It would be quicker by car.

Seeing that the little phone call had silenced Belphegor, Gokudera was intent on going out and having fun, and also not talking to that Ryohei idiot much, which he knew was almost impossible. That thought floated around his mind for awhile, and didn't quite sit right in his head. Why did he have to like him? He turned his head and looked at Belphegor, who was smiling and looking out his window. That was why. Gokudera sighed and put in his new Paramore CD, ultimately drowning out all thoughts by playing the loudest and most aggresive song. He needed a distraction.

* * *

"Ugh, again with this 80's music, Mom?" Yamamoto could clearly tell that Tsuna hated 80's music, which made him giggle. Not only had he made a new friend today, but he was going out with him, but not on a date. They were both obviously Ukes, and Tsuna was taken by a student named Hibari. He seemed to be creepy, but if Tsuna liked him, he probably would too.

"Tsuna, your friend likes this music. He's been humming it the whole way." Yamamoto hadn't even realized he was humming until she had brought it up. He blushed and looked out his window. Namimori was so beautiful during the fall. He had been lucky enough to transfer to school in August, so he hadn't missed much learning.

"I just know this stuff cuz my dad turns on the 80's channel on the radio as soon as we close." Yamamoto's dad loved 80's music, and it had rubbed off. He was amazed at how many lyrics he could remember and recite.

As he stared out the window, the scenery became more and more beautiful. Flowers decorated the islands between the streets, painting wonderful pictures of childlike fantasy in Yamamoto's mind. He had lost all trains of thought, only focusing on the beauty of mother nature.

"Yamamoto."

He had dreams like this when he was younger, of being a wizard or a dragon or whatever else he could be. He dreamed of fairy-tales and one day becoming a writer, recreationally or as a career. That's partly how he fell in love with fanfiction.

"Yamamoto, we're here."

Of course, the thing he was best at was baseball, and that wuld most likely never change. He loved writing, but at the moment he went with the recreational writer profile, only because he couldn't play baseball forever and wanted to write after he was done playing.

"Yamamoto! We're here!" Tsuna shook Yamamoto so hard that he only got a few blinks on response.

"Oh. Sorry." Yamamoto got up and jumped out of the car, flinching alittle when a chilled breeze struck his face violently. He just hopped out and turned to Tsuna. "You coming?"

Tsuna laughed and responded with a nod and hopped out of the car, following Yamamoto into the large building in front of them. 'Wierd kid.' He thought as they entered through the large doors. 'Wierd kid.'

* * *

"This is really good, Ryo-chan!" Belphegor shoved more cotton candy into his mouth as he walked closely next to his currently shirtless boyfriend. He would have begged for this if he had too, but Ryohei had insisted that he bought something, and you can't deny the man you love.

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like anything, Gokudera?" Gokudera grunted and looked away. He didn't need that man's money. He didn't need that man's gifts. He was even gay, and no faggot boxer was going to change that.

"Aw, come on Dera-chan. Lighten up." Belphegor whined before shoving more cotton candy in his mouth. He really should keep doing that, but it was so good.

"Come on, Bel. Our seats are over here." Gokudera quickly jumped up the steps and took his seat, frowning when he realized Belphegor wasn't with him anymore. He looked over to see him kissing Ryohei, before pulling away and bounding up the stairs. Ryohei smirked and walked underneath the bleachers.

"What's the matter, Dera-chan?" Belphegor had thrown away his cotton candy wrapper and had started to eat his popcorn, which was almost blocking out his voice. Gokudera sighed and looked straight at Belphegor, unaware at how uncomfortable he was making him.

"He's your boyfriend. And to be honest, I don't really like the guy." That last statement had shocked Belphegor so much that he had actually stopped talking and focused his attention on the tournament. For the rest of the night.

After seeing Ryohei make it to the Quarter Finals, Gokudera had enough of watching two men beat each other up for hours, which was something that he would have never thought he would ever say or think. He got up quickly and looked down at Belphegor, who was still watching the fight with wide eyes, and shoveling popcorn into his mouth like a machine. With a "Goin' to the bathroom", Gokudera set off to actually find the bathroom.

* * *

Yamamoto had never seen a building so big in his life, mainly because his old town was small and unnoticable. He looked in amazement at every single detail, not wanting to forget it when he went home. He looked at all of the food-stands set up there, and thought over the possibility that he and his father could set up a sushi stand here to gain more credibility.

"Want anything?" He looked at Tsuna and smiled. He was being really nice, and he really didn't have to.

"Sure. I want one of those drinks over there. Think you could wait?" Tsuna nodded and turned to watch the fight that was happening, slightly annoyed that they had missed a part of it, but automatically knowing who was winning by the amount of wounds on either man.

Yamamoto chuckled and turned around, looking over the different kinds of drinks. He finally settled on a Grande Sized Pepsi before he turned back to Tsuna, poked him, and walked up the stairs to their seats. They settled on a place in the front where only one blond haired boy was, and Tsuna immediately ran out and hugged him. "Bel!"

Belphegor giggled and turned around, hugging him back. They pulled apart and Tsuna jumped over the seats, before starting to talk about who knows what. Yamamoto chuckled and sat beside him, getting a confused expression from Belphegor the moment he sat down.

"Aren't you the new student?"

"Shh, Bel. I brought him here." Tsuna turned to Yamamoto and smiled a genuine, sweet looking smile.

"Yeah. I'm new here, so I thought it was a good idea to come and hang out, maybe meet some of Tsuna's friends."

The blond giggled before reaching out his hand. "I'll start you off. I'm Belphegor, but you can call me Bel."

Yamamoto reached out his hand and shook Belphegor's hand, before returning his attention back to the hot, sweaty, shirtless fighters in front of him.

"Ooo. You have a tight grip. Tsuna, that might come in handy." Belphegor winked and Tsuna laughed. Yamamoto was the last to realize the joke, spitting out his drink when he did. Thank God he was in the front.

"W-we aren't dating!" Yamamoto had no idea why he yelled that, but he figured he wanted to add emphasis. Belphegor giggled, throwing his head back and spilling his popcorn. This kid was hilarious.

"Sure ya aren't."

"Bel, I have a boyfriend." Belphegor shot a shocked look at Tsuna and a grin spread across his face. "No way!"

"Yes way!" The two of them chatted for hours, changing topics every few minutes, and Yamamoto had realized that he had gotten quite full of liquid. He stood and headed to go find the bathroom.

* * *

Gokudera figured he would go to the bathroom and then sit and read for awhile on the toilet, but he had no idea how long he was in the bathroom. He jumped when he heard the door open and looked at his watch. He quickly jumped up and flung open the stall door, only to find the new student situated above the urinal, looking straight at the wall. Gokudera headed over to the sink to wash his hands, gaining the attention of a now smiling Yamamoto.

"Oh, hey Gokudera." He was surprised to see him, but tried to retain a smile. After all, Gokudera was one of the hotest boys he had seen in awhile, and was trying to assess the likeness of actually getting him. If he was gay.

"Uh, could you not talk to me while your peeing? Thank you very much." Gokudera was fixed on washing his hands, not acknowledging Yamamoto in the least. When Yamamoto was finished, he zipped up and went to the sink next to Gokudera.

"You know, Gokudera. You didn't quite introduce yourself yet." Gokudera grunted and turned on the air dryer, although he was still washing. Yamamoto sighed, although Gokudera didn't hear it, and starting using the air dryer.

Gokudera turned to see Yamamoto leaving the bathroom and sighed. And he had just decided to talk to him. Oh well. He quickly dried his hands and left the bathroom, only to find Belphegor and Ryohei standing there, with their jackets on, and a gold medal hanging triumphantly around Ryohei's neck.

"Ya' win?" He knew that was a stupid question.

"Heck ya, I won!" Ryohei bent down and kissed the top of Belphegor's head, getting a small chuckle in return.

"Come on, Dera-chan! We're gonna go back to Ryohei's place to celebrate!"

Gokudera sighed and walked behind them, hoping that he might actually have fun at Ryohei's house.

* * *

Yamamoto plopped down on his bed and stared at the cieling, tracing the patterns with his eyes. What was wrong with him? He took a deep breathe and logged on to fanfiction. He opened Captain Mishiro's page and started reading through her rewrite of Sibling Rivalry, giggling where giggles were intended. Jirou jumped onto his lap and started licking his face, meaning that it was his turn to be paid some attention.

Inside his cage, Yamamoto's bird was chirping loudly and violently. "Stop it, Kojirou." Kojirou didn't listen and kept flapping his wings, hitting them in rhythm against the cage loudly. Yamamoto made sure that the door was locked and the windows were shut, before letting him out his cage, giggling when he perched himself on top of a book shelf.

He returned his gaze to Captain Mishiro, laughing again when Misaki had to get her arm wrapped, and petted Kojirou. He could spend the rest of his life like this, holding his best friend and reading all the fanfiction he wanted. If it wasn't midnight.

He got up and walkde over to his bed, quickly undressing to everything but his underwear, and sat down. He looked up to find that Kojirou had too flew into his cage, and Yamamoto shut it before placing a blanket over the top. Jirou had jumped onto the bed and was now laying at the foot of it, facing away from Yamamoto. He giggled at the cute sight and turned off his lamp.

In the darkness, he could think himself to sleep. He could go over his entire day without any interuption or side comments. He looked up at the cieling, and smiled when he felt Jirou twitch in his sleep. His eyes closed slowly, with only one last though clouding his mind.

Gokudera.

* * *

A/N Yay! I loved this story so much I actually wanted to type up another chapter before I had to go to bed. It's like midnight here, and I've been typing since 9:30.

Captain Mishiro makes an All-Mighty appearance, and so does her fanfiction, Sibling Rivalry Rewrite, which you can find on my favorite stories list, as well as her on my favorite author's list. So give her a go if you like Bleach AU's with OC's. Or even if you don't. :D

Anway, I will be taking a break to plan my next Chapter, so I may not have another post for maybe 2 days, so please bear with me. And remember, if you have any questions for me or my characters, review with them or message me, because I will be doing a Q&A show when I get a bunch.

See ya later Jockerz!

~Prince


	3. Basements and Kisses

When Yamamoto awoke, he stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to remember what had happened the previous night. He went out, he was sure, but why was he feeling that he must not have had a good time? Shaking off the last comment, he propped himself up on his elbows, and frowned when he didn't see his laptop on his computer stand. He searched around, finding it roughly discarded on the floor next to his bed. He opened it, and the screen popped up to Captain Mishiro's page. He smiled, remembering his late night fan fiction addiction, and turned off the computer after seeing the battery light was red from sitting there overnight.

He shrugged out of bed, quickly noticing that he had left his window open. As he made his way there, he noticed something moving on the sidewalk in front of his house. It was Tsuna, walking in circles and kicking rocks, probably contemplating on whether or not Yamamoto's family was up already. He didn't live close, but Tsuna could've easily walked to Yamamoto's house without much effort.

Yamamoto chuckled at Tsuna's absent mindedness, and went downstairs to see whether or not his father was up. He didn't want to let Tsuna in and then take crap from his dad. When he smelled sushi cooking in the kitchen and heard a low pitched, whistling tune coming out of the kitchen, he decided that letting Tsuna in was a good idea, seeing that he was his only new friend, besides that creepy Bel kid he met last night. He chuckled when he realized that he remembered something, and set off back to the still open window.

"Oi! Tsuna!" Tsuna's head shot up with a confused look that made Yamamoto frown. What was the matter?

"H-Hey, Yamamoto." Yamamoto chuckled at the volume of his voice, and that it took him awhile to figure out what Tsuna had said.

"Wanna come in?" He made a motion with his arm that signaled "come on in", but remembered that they were talking through a window and that Tsuna most likely couldn't see it.

Tsuna laughed when he saw that Yamamoto was standing shirtless in front of a window, yelling at him to come into his house. And by the look of it, he didn't have any pants on either. "Sure, I'll come in. But first you gotta get properly dressed, Nudist Man."

Yamamoto blushed and looked down, and realized that he was looking at his own underwear. He shook his head and walked away from the window hanging his head, and proceeded to get "properly dressed". He settled on a plain black shirt and some sweat pants he'd gotten a few years back, but they hadn't really fit until now. When he returned to the window, Tsuna was turned the opposite way, watching the cars go passed the house. Yamamoto picked up a rock from his window sill and tossed it high into the air, landing right next to Tsuna, making him jump. He turned around to see Yamamoto holding his arms out to his sides.

"Tada!" Tsuna giggled and walked into the house, slowly disappearing from Yamamoto's sight. Yamamoto turned to his side and took the black sheet off of his birdcage. Just as Tsuna walked in, Kojirou reached out to bite Yamamoto's finger, taking a soft chuckle from him.

* * *

Gokudera woke up to the smell of alcohol and sweat, most likely signifying a party. All he saw was an ugly maroon color that looked like fabric. He sat up to find himself in a brightly light room with stone walls and pipes for a ceiling. Through further examination, he realized that he was in a basement someone, and it was strangely familiar. He stood up, making sure to keep as quiet as he could, and looked over the side of the couch to find his best friend sleeping on his stupid boxer of a boyfriend. Gross.

He couldn't hide the massive headache that rushed him like a wave. Had he been drinking that night? No, he hadn't. At least he couldn't remember drinking. Or coming to a basement. 'Man, I did drink.' He thought to himself as he pried his jacket out from underneath a strange looking boxer with rainbow hair that was seemingly intent on keeping his "pillow", even in his sleep. Gokudera remembered him from last night, having seen him fight and Belphegor pointing him out as "some pervert who Ryohei respects for his strength."

When he finally got his jacket out from underneath the boxer, dodging a few unconcious punches in the process, he quickly reached into his pocket to find his phone. Man. Who drove them there? Bel's mom or Bianchi? It didn't really seem to matter at the moment, because he was willing to wake up Bianchi in order to leave this place. He felt bad for leaving Bel, cuz he knew he would be hearing about it later, but he had one solution when that happened. Hang up the phone.

He sat in the middle of Ryohei's basement, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor, and clicking his fingers on the phone. When Bianchi answered, he would've let out a sigh of relief if he wasn't in a room full of boxers with hangovers. Bel wouldn't let Ryohei hit him, but everyone else would probably go insane if he woke them up.

"Hello?"

"Bianchi. I need you to come and get me."

"Hayato? Do you know what time it is?"

"No, I didn't check that."

"You should have."

"Nevermind that, come and get me."

"Why?"

"I wanna leave."

"I'm too tired."

Gokudera resorted to the worst thing possible, and if he was sober he wouldn't have done it. "I'll do anything Bianchi, just please, come and get me." He hated begging, but if it ment going home and showering where he wasn't worried about a boxer jumping in with him, he would beg until he had nothing else to give.

He could almost feel the evil aura surrounding a half awake Bianchi, and shuddered. Anything? Did he really say that? If looks could kill, even though he was on the phone, he would've been dead as soon as the statement registered in her brain. He just hoped that she forgot when she woke up fully.

"Alright, fine. Where are you anyway?"

"Ryohei Sasagawa's house."

He heard Bianchi try and smother a laugh before she answered. "And why the heck are you there?"

"Bel wanted me to come to a party. Can you just please come here before they wake up?"

"Okay. Be there in a sec." When Bianchi hung up, Gokudera felt so relieved. He was starting to remember that he had a fairly good time last night, and he got to leave before the bad part started. He quietly leaned back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, waiting to be taken out of this black hole.

* * *

"Was that Muay Thai tournament fun or what!" Tsuna wasn't too good at being quiet, and Yamamoto knew that having known him two days now.

"How would you know? You talked through the hole thing." Yamamoto loved joking with Tsuna, and had done it quite enough. He just seemed very comfortable around him. And Tsuna didn't seem to get offended.

"Well yeah. I mean, who actually goes and watched those things?" Yamamoto knew it was a rhetorical question, but he couldn't help but chuckle and raise his hand. Tsuna blushed and pushed Yamamoto, nearly making him fall off the bed.

"Whoa! You got a good arm. Ever try to play baseball?" Tsuna shook his head at the last comment, and blushed when he thought about what happened the last time he played baseball. He still had the scar.

"N-No."

"Ha. Well you should give it a try and come to practice with me."

Tsuna just looked away, not wanting to acknowledge that comment.

Something clicked in Yamamoto's mind and he jumped up off of the bed. He quickly walked to his droor and started flinging shirts everywhere. Tsuna sat on his bed, confused, and nearly jumped when a shirt came flying into his face.

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot I have baseball practice in like an hour." Yamamoto pulled his shirt off and continued searching for shirts. Tsuna was taken, right? And they couldn't possibly go out since they were both Ukes. He stuck with those concepts and started throwing more shirts in the air.

Tsuna just blushed when he saw that defined body come out from underneath the cold sheath of shirt that Yamamoto always wore. Tight enough to almost see through. Almost. Without thinking, he was up and walking towards it. He wanted to touch it, feel every curve and dimple.

"Awesome! I found a sh-" Yamamoto was cut off when Tsuna's lips were pressed against his, making him blush and lean backwards. What was happening? He tore Tsuna off of him and held him out at arms length, looking straight into his eyes with a confused expression. Tsuna's face became a bright shade of red and he pushed out of Yamamoto's arms, grabbed his bag and ran out the door, leaving a confused and blushing Yamamoto shirtless and staring straight through the doorway.

* * *

"Why were you at his house again?"

Gokudera grumbled and shoved his earphones in his ear. "Bel."

Bianchi laughed and nudged Gokudera, causing him to shoot daggers right through her. "He might be a bad influence, Dera."

"He's not a bad influence. I just don't like his boyfriend."

"Dera. He took you to a strangers basement and got you wasted."

Gokudera hated when Bianchi suddenly switched to responsible mode. "So?"

"So, your fourteen. That's seven years off of the legal drinking age."

Gokudera remained quiet and Bianchi just kept her eyes on the rode. She wasn't about to make him any madder. She knew what a hangover was, and it didn't feel too pretty.

i cant blieve u

Gokudera frowned at the text from Bel. He felt bad, but he loved spending time with his boyfriend. Now he wasn't gonna hear puking noises when they made out.

Bianchi snatched his phone out of his head and laughed when she read the text. Gokudera pouted when Bianchi threw the phone back in his lap. "Made him mad? You're gonna get it."

"Shut up and drive, woman."

* * *

A/N Okay so yay! I am sorry for the small break!(Writer's block sucks :P) Okay, so not much to say about this chapter, except that we need questions for out Q&A Show! Or else I will die and you guys will be left hanging at this huge cliffhanger.

OMG AND NO TSUNA DIDN'T! Lol. That idea came to me while I was in the middle of the scene and I had to write it, even if it was way off from what I generally wanted to happen. Just means we may get to a small bump in the road quicker. But no spoilers!

I wanna say to my BFF, Captain Mishiro, to get well soon. :( She wasn't at school.

So now, I take my leave! BYE! ASK QUESTIONS! :D

~Prince


	4. Questions without Answers

As Yamamoto stood in his room, feeling shocked, he ran oer the events in his mind. He moves to a new school,and starts crushing on a guy. The guy is straight, but he finds a gay friend. Who`s taken. But the taken friend just launched himself at Yamamoto, and attacked his face. He was puzzled. He didn`t even like the guy. They were both Ukes anyway. Sure, the Semes might think it would be hot for them to kiss, but Yamamoto was single and Hibari wasn`t even there.

Yamamoto shook off the thoughts and tried to remember what was supposed to happen before his brain was wiped clean off all functions. Tsuna. Gokudera. Baseball. Oh no! He had baseball practice. He looked around for a clean towel before entering the hallway and bumping into his dad.

His dad looked very confused and serious all at the same time. He placed a hand on one of Yamamoto` shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. Yamamoto was shocked when his dad parted his lips to speak. "Yamamoto, why did that boy run out of here crying?"

Yamamoto blushed. What could he tell his dad? What should he tell his dad? He couldn`t tell him the truth. Oh, that`s simple dad. We were in my room, and he kissed me. Then he got all emotional because he has a boyfriend. Oh, and did I mention that his boyfriend is probably going to beat us both up because he`s the head of the school`s disciplinary committee. Yeah, cuz that would go over really well.

"Yamamoto. What happened?" Yamamoto shot his head up at his dad, who still had that seriously confused look on his face.

Yamamoto sighed and tried to thin straight. What had happened? "Nothing." Yamamoto pushed past his father and ran straight into the shower. As he turned on the shower, there was a knock at the door.

"Yamamoto. Let me in." His father's voice was stern and unwavering, but Yamamoto had to refuse. For one, he was halfway naked right now, and it would be sort of awkward to talk to his father like that. Second, he was so screwed up in the mind at the moment that he would probably not get every fact right, and his father would hate Tsuna and his family for as long as he lived. And he wasn't okay with that.

"I'll be out in a second dad."

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Get out of the bathroom this instant!" Yamamoto was shocked. His dad never raised his voice at anything, not even a squirrel who passed in front of his car while he was driving. He waited and waited, but he never heard his father move. He sighed, knowing that he would be continuously pestered when he got out of the shower. But he had time now to think about that.

He stepped into the water, winced, and stepped back out before turning the hot water down. He heard feet moving behind the door, although it didn't really matter if his dad was at the door or not. He wasn't getting in, no matter how hard he tried. Yamamoto stepped into the shower, the sprays hitting his young body and rolling to the floor below. He grabbed a bottle of 'Giotto Brand Soap' and tried to wash everything away, eventually turning up empty handed. With a sigh, he washed his hair with 'Daemon Spade Shampoo' and grabbed his towel.

He slung his towel around his body, setting it on his hips and covering the lower half of his body. He looked in the mirror and messed up his hair with gel. He liked it that way. He turn to face the dreaded door where his father was waiting for him like a predator, only to pick the last hour to pieces. Which he didn't have time for if he wanted to play baseball this season.

When he opened the door, he found his father sitting, back up against the wall, feet out in front of him, and looking of in the distance at something that Yamamoto didn't care about at the moment. His father looked up at him and opened his mouth, before being cut off with a "Baseball practice. Be back later." He was confused, but as long as his son kept the wonderful friend he had made, he was okay with anything.

There was a dinging of in the distance, and he sat up. People were in his resteraunt. He sighed and stood up, groaning at the pain he had acquired from sitting at the bottom of the wall for so long. He strode down the stairs, still trying to figure out why Tsuna had be crying.

Maybe his son wasn't a virgin anymore.

...

Gokudera almost ran into his room, jumping on the bed and landing on some books he had. Nobody knew it, but Gokudera Hayato was actually a complete nerd. Well, not a complete nerd, but the majority of him was. And he was intent on keeping the secret for as long as he could.

He turned on his television, and walked over to where he kept his DVD's, searching for his favorite one, the one that made the greatest impression on him after he and his sister had an "argument."

He walked back to his television, and popped the first Star Wars into the DVD player. His favorite. It always made him laugh after some crap went down with his sister, or anybody for that matter. And crap went down everyday. He looked around for the Cheetos that he knew where somewhere in the pigpen that he called a room, laughing softly when he felt them under his bed.

As soon as the orange bag was nustled safely in his lap, the Star Wars opening theme came on, and all attention was focused on that. Which is why he may have missed his mouth a few times, but no one could see.

About half way through the movie, his phone started ringing. He sighed dramatically and reached for his phone, pausing the DVD he was dieing to get through at least once without an interruption. But that was most likely never going to happen.

"Oi."

"Oi. You couldn't 'a stayed at the party?"

Gokudera sighed, thinking he had cleared this up earlier. "Uh, no. You took me there while I was willing, and I was willing to leave."

"I can't believe you."

Gokudera snorted and replied, "You said that. In text." He was strangely happy when the line was disconnected, wanting to get back to the DVD that was looking rather funny with the way it was paused. He chuckled a bit, thinking about the party. It was amazing, if he remembered correctly, but that was when the whole group was drunk. Sober was a huge difference, and not a pleasant one. And the only reason he had even went to the stupid party was because he wanted to forget about the night before. He groaned, thinking it over. Yamamoto, the new kid. Gay. Faggot. Gross. Cute.

Wait. Cute? Well, he was rather feminine, and girls where cute, weren't they. At least, that was how Grimmjow was raised. 'You need to find a wife, maybe one with money.' his mother had told him. Screw his mother. Screw his parents. They had left him and his sister alone at a fairly early age, not even wanting to see them for the rest of their lives. But that was okay. He wasn't sure that he could even face his mom anymore, let alone his dad. Poor, racist man.

Gokudera and Bianchi had been born into a very wealthy family, although they weren't exactly the perfect children. Gokudera had more interest in demolition than anything else, and Bianchi was a tomboy who loved to cook, but was horrible at it. Oh, and the fact that they had killed half of the servants that their family had. Bianchi had poisoned 300 butlers, while Gokudera had "pranked" about 175 nannies and maids. He hated women who were so alright with serving someone for the rest of their lives. It made him sick.

He scowled, knowing what he had to do. He had to see Yamamoto again, whether it was at his house or not. But, maybe it should be his house.

With that, he walked confidently down the stairs, about to ask Bianchi to take him to see the only boy in his life that he couldn't get out of his head. Nor did he want him there. But, one can't choose what one thinks about, or so he'd been told. Otherwise, Yamamoto would be long gone by now.

Oh, how naive he was.

...

Baseballs wizzed around his head as Yamamoto thought, not knowing whether or not he had seriously hurt Tsuna or not. Which was totally untrue, because he had said nothing, only stared at him until the brown haired boy nearly sprinted away from him.

"Alright guys, practice is over." The baseball team ran out to get their bags and other possessions, before walking around the fences. His dad wasn't there to pick him up like the rest of the other guys on the 'Namimori Knockouts'. He had to walk. He loved to walk. He could walk anywhere, withing range. And his house was definitely in range. It was just about a half mile from the school, which was also why the bus came later than other buses. Which ment more time to sleep in.

He couldn't wait to go home and finishing writing his story, about halfway down with the 5th Chapter to his story 'The Anniversary'. Call him sappy, but shoujo manga really got him going. And although this story started out as a one-shot, the multitude of reviews and publicity it had gained had caused him to continue it. The first chapter had actually been horrible in almost every way, but people loved the sweet nature it seemed to have. Which overwhelmed him, seeing as it was his first story.

On his way home, Yamamoto got a few snapshots of flowers on his phone. Although a camera phone had a very unprofessional appeal to it, he loved to whip it out and take pictures of anything he could. Until his phone starting ringing, frowning at the caller.

_A true friend_

_Your here 'tll the end_

_You pull my aside when somethin' ain't right_

_Talk to me now and into the night_

_'Till it's alright again_

The sappy song seemed to fit Tsuna, at the time. "Hello?"

"Yamamoto?"

"Yeah," He sighed and looked down at the flower picture on his phone, too frustrated to study it anymore than a glance. Tsuna gasped on the phone, as if he didn't believe Yamamoto had answered. He wasn't like that.

"Oh my gosh, Yamamoto! I'm so sorry!"

Yamamoto wanted to yellow, he wanted to scream, but what would that prove? Instead, he grit his teeth together, clenched and unclenched his jaw, and spoke with an even monotone. "You kissed me, Tsuna. Like, making out. And your taken. Plus, you were in my house, and now my dad's getting on me for making you run our crying. Holy balls, Tsuna. Holly balls."

He heard Tsuna start crying and he wondered why he had made his words sound so mean. "It won't happen again! Promise!" He was sobbing now, and it made Yamamoto feel saddened.

"Ya know what? It's fine. Just don't do it again, k?"

Tsuna nodded, forgetting that Yamamoto was only on the phone and couldn't see him. "Thanks."

"Welcome. But, hey, I gotta go. Talk to you later." Yamamoto had unknowingly approached his house, his feet being on some sort of autopilot.

"Alright! Bye!"

"Bye." Yamamoto shut his phone and fumbled around for his keys. He pulled them out of his pocket, and plugged it into the lock, unlocking the door with a small turn. He opened the door and was shocked at what, or more accurately, who he saw. In his living room, was his dad and Gokudera, sitting and watching television, as if they were friends. But Yamamoto could feel the intensity. He dropped his bag unconciously, making the two figure turn towards him. Gokudera was holding a cup of tea, and Yamamoto was glad that his father was nice enough to give him something to drink.

Yamamoto's father was the first to speak, and it caught both boys off guard.

"Yamamoto, are you a virgin?"

* * *

A/N Okay. If you read this before I fixed it, Im sorry, they didnt save my changes. Review, read, and ask questions.


	5. Virginity

"Yamamoto, are you a virgin?"

Yamamoto stood in the door, looking between his dad and Gokudera, a confused expression nuzzled right on his face. The dreaded question that no parent should ever ask in public was being presented to him with the only guy he actually likes in this whole town. So much for that.

"Yamamoto, it's really a simple que-"

"Yes dad! I am!" Gokudera's eyes never left Yamamoto's face as he yelled at his dad and become redder than a tomato. Tsuyoshi had a mixture of fear, doubt and anger written all over his face.

"Now, Yamamoto, there's no need to yell." Tsuyoshi's face was as serious as it ever was in his entire life. Gokudera tried to hold in a chuckle when he saw how flushed Yamamoto was getting. That was cute.

Wait, no it wasn't.

Or was it?

Without thinking, Gokudera stood up and cleared his throat. Two sets of bright blue eyes found their way to him as he smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Yamamoto, I came by to see what our homework was for this evening." Gokudera loved using his soffisticated voice. Expecially when the time wasn't right. Made things . . . funner, in a sense.

Yamamoto turned quickly away from his, starting up the stairs. Gokudera was confused on whether to follow him or not, but he opted to go. A chance to torment the little loser even further.

Gokudera walked slowly to the stairs, only to stop at the beginning, a notebook hitting him in the face, spirals first.

"Oi! What the f-" He looked at Tsuyoshi, anger on his face. "Fudge was that for!" _Ooh, nice save Gokudera._

"That was for coming over and making my father think that I'm some little slut!" Yamamoto stomped up the stairs and slammed his door, not waiting for a reply to his rant. Which he really didn't care for.

Gokudera glanced over his shoulder at Yamamoto's father, who was casually sipping tea and watching an unfamiliar Japanese cooking show. He glanced down at the notebook and looked through a few of the pages. Yamamoto kept all of his homework assignments written in one notebook.

But there was something else.

Gokudera smiled. He could use this.

He quickly snapped the notebook shut, and walked out of the awkward house. Yamamoto's family was very weird. They all fit together. Gokudera strutted down the sidewalk, not looking at anything except for whatever happened to be in front of him. His wide grin was only slightly eveil as he started to plot the ways he could destroy the little Sushi kid.

...

Yamamoto slammed his room door and threw his things onto the bed, going quickly to his computer where fanfiction was opened. He signed in, not really wanting to read any fictions, but now having an idea in his head. He opened up a blank word document, quickly setting the saving setting back to his fanfiction folder. He started typing away at his document, not stopping to think because his ideas were coming to him so much. He wanted to create a story where the Seme and Uke were in sort of a "struggle." He smirked at the screen when he thought of the title. 'Bloody Wars' was going to make him the most famous horror-yaoi writer on the site.

He decided to wait until morning to add his Author's Note and to edit it. He was going to sleep on the story in case he had any more loose ideas. He shut his laptop so that no one could read his story, and slipped it under his bed.

As he snuggled into his covers, something caught in his back. He had forgotten that his school supplies had been scattered on his bed. He shrugged out the covers, moving sluggishly, supplies in hand, to his closet. They would be fine there.

After discarding his items, he moved back to his bed, quickly settling himself and falling asleep to the sound of his own breathing against the pillow.

RING!

Yamamoto's eyes fluttered open as he reached for his alarm clock to turn it to snooze, just in case he fell asleep. He had school again this morning, and he wasn't about to be late. He got up slowly and searched around for his laptop, finding it under his bed. He took it out and opened it.

He saw the title 'Bloody Wars' typed into the screen and he smirked. _So that was what last night's anger had fuled, huh?_ He wasn't about to let such literary genius go to waste either. He quickly uploaded it to the document manager and started editing. This word was in the wrong tense. This word wasn't spelled right. This sentence wasn't parallel.

After 10 minutes of re-writing, he finally got to something that caught his eye especially. Instead of his Seme character and his Uke character, he actually wrote Gokudera and Yamamoto about halfway through. He scanned the paper. He had switched to their names instead of the usual ones. A tear formed at the corner of his eye when he got to the ending, only to realize that the character Gokudera was based off of was killed of by the character he was based from. He had just killed the one guy that he liked in the school.

Figuratively, of course.

He decided that he needed to hurry up and get dressed, opting not to edit the work any further from it's current state, and actually go and take a shower before he had to go to school. He walked to the bathroom, only thinking one thought.

Four nights, and he had already killed off Gokudera.

Was that hatred, independence, or stupidity?

...

"I really don't see why we have to go to the fair tonight." A black-haired, straight faced teenager muttered as he walked along his boyfriend, everyone else stearing clear of the school's top prefect.

"Because it'll be fun, Hibari-san!" Tsuna whined, only to recieve a stern glance that just screamed "No!". "Come on! We can go to my place after." Tsuna's voice had a hint of seduction in it as he wrapped his arm around Hibari's, pressing against him and hoping that his hormones would kick in.

". . . Fine, Tsuna-chan. We can go." Success. Tsuna giggled happily and strode down the hallway, not even noticing Hibari's utter disguist. HE hated the fair. Last time he went, something went down. Not to him, but just to someone else. And it was terrifying.

Tsuna spotter Yamamoto and ran after him, pulling Hibari at an attempt to hug his best friend tightly until he spilled the juicy secrets he had. And he knew that Yamamoto had some; it was written all over his face.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

Tsuna looked puzzled at Yamamoto's confused expression, and turned to Hibari. "Oh! You've never met Hibari-san, have you?"

Hibari held out his hand, and Yamamoto shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." _HIbari was a friend?_ He glanced at his arm. _Nope._

"Hibari-san, can me and Yamamoto have some time alone?" Hibari gave Tsuna a quick glance and a chaste kiss before turning and walking down the hallway to the room where his next class was to be held.

As soon as he was gone, Tsuna turned to Yamamoto with a dark expression. "So. What's up?"

"Nothing."

_This was going to be hard!_ "Okay. That's cool." Tsuna and Yamamoto walked silently down the hallway, not talking to anyone besides the occassional 'Hey' and 'Yo'. Yamamoto chuckled. _Tsuna had too many friends._

As soon as they walked into the class, Yamamoto's eyes searched the room, scanning for any trace of the silver-haired demon that had turned his whole life upside down. He wasn't there. At least today would be better than before.

He strode to his seat quietly and sat down. Belphegor smirked behind his hair and Ryohei chuckled. "Hey, Pussycat." Yamamoto just looked down and ignored him. _Better not to poke the tiger_, he thought. Ryohei shook his head. "Fine, be that way."

Mr. Reborn walked in and everyone got quiet. Nobody messed with him. He was, after all, an ex-mafia member. Such a crazy school.

"Class, today's homework is written on the board. Please copy it down." Yamamoto reached into his bag. Dangit. He gave Gokudera the notebook. Guess spare paper would do. He ripped out a sheet and jotted down the assignment. Pg. 22, 19-36 all; 45, 46, 48. Easy stuff. He glanced around the room again to make sure Gokudera didn't just change seats for the day.

Good, today would be just fine.

...

Gokudera woke up from a deep slumber, immediately noticing the sunlight that layed itself over his eyes. He had slept in. Oh well. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to find something to fill his already aching stomach.

Dino and Bianchi were about to walk out the door when they heard something moving in the kitchen, and swearing followed by someone hopping on one foot. "Gokudera!"

Gokudera peaked out from the kitchen, only to find that his sister and her boyfriend were about to walk out the door. Probably to eat. And somewhere fancy, by the look of their clothes.

"We left you food in the fridge. Or you can come, if you want?"

"No. I'm fine."

Bianchi smirked. "Okay. Be good." Bianchi and Dino walked out the door quickly. Gokdera turned around and walked back to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk and grabbed a small cereal treat before turning around again and leaning on the counter. He looked around his vibrant looking kitchen. Bianchi had once bought a lot of paint and just started painting any room any color that she wanted.

Then something not so vibrant caught his eye.

A small, red notebook, tucked into his discarded and forgotten bookbag.

The book with Yamamoto's phone number in it.

...


End file.
